blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
The Comedy of Hamlet
The Comedy of Hamlet is an appropriated blashco epic released during blashco 1.0's fifth season. It is in essence a recut version of the 1990 Hamlet starring Mel Gibson. It was written by Asher Refailov and Haydn Winston, who do most of the voices. Crew who also make appearances are Brett Forrest and Mikey Forrest. Production Inspired by YugiOh Abridged, and prompted by a project requirement for his English final on Shakespeare's Hamlet, Asher went out and purchased the 1990 Hamlet on DVD and ripped it to his computer. He began figuring out ways to condense the film while keeping the entire plot intact. Soon, Haydn Winston, though not in the class, joined on the production full time. The two worked together primarily, recording the voice over in real time as they cut. The film took an entire week of working hours every day after school to complete, making it one of the longest productions of any blashco 1.0 film. Characters The following are voiced by Haydn Winston: *Hamlet - the only intelligent character in the film, he often seems to acknowledge that he is in a play, though he truly has a hard time writing one himself. *King Claudius - Claudius also knows that they are all with in the confines of a play. He also knows that he is the villain and comforts in the fact that he is likely going to win, though he still gets upset when Hamlet complicates things. *Rosencrantz - One of the inbred southerners who are loyal to Claudius. They are absolute baffoons. *Grave Digger - A very, very old man. He speaks in a sort of ancient tongue that Hamlet seems to have a decent grasp of translation. The following are voiced by Asher Refailov: *Polonius - He essentialy annoys everyone and just gets in the way of the plot. *Laertes - The brother of Ophelia who decides to leave for three entire acts. *Horation - The first to see the ghost and then kinda just disappears. *Guildenstern - The partner of Rosencrantz and another complete ape. Other characters: *Queen Gertrude (Kelly Parker) - Not much of a presence in the film, mother and eventual hookup of Hamlet. *King Hamlet / The Ghost (Brett Forrest) - Hamlet's slain father who appears to him as a ghost. He inspires much of the plot and reminds Hamlet how bad Spider Man 3 was. *Ophelia (Jared Johnson) - She is the love interest of Hamlet and does nothing the entire play until she kills herself. *Play Jester (Mikey Forrest) - He introduced the play that Hamlet wrote, Hambone's Demise. Plot Act I After the burial of his father and former king, Hamlet is taunted by his evil uncle, the new king Claudius. The second scene is summarized in one line "now that the king is dead, I shall wed queen Gertrude (laughs)." After Hamlet expresses how saddened he is because of the death of his father, King Claudius summarizes the entire play in the film's first monologue: "Oh come now Hamlet, your wonton disposition blankets the castle in world weariness. Tis this but not a tragedy? The tragedy of Hamlet, is this not? If form fits true tragedy, you shall start off sad, as you are now. Next, everyone you love shall die. Finally, you shall die. And not in a glorious way like in Braveheart, no no, this death shall be whimpy and cliche, probably something stupid like a poisoned dagger, yesss." This leads into the first soliloquy by Hamlet, cursing his mother for betraying his father by marrying his brother shortly after his death. He wishes he could talk to his father once more. Laertes explains to Ophelia that she must never see Hamlet ever again. On the roof of the castle, Horatio reveals that he has seen the former King as a ghost. Later that night, Hamlet sees his slain father who explains that he was betrayed by his brother like fans were betrayed by Spider Man 3. He demands Hamlet to kill Claudius, his true murderer. Act II After this, Ophelia witnesses Hamlet going mad and Laertes' words are more valid. Polonius annoyingly notices and decides to set up a meeting to prove that Hamlet has gone insane because of his love for Ophelia. Though it is only implied, the meeting didn't work. Claudius curses the gods because he must bring more minor characters into the play. The famous "to be or not to be" speech kind of happens. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern find Hamlet in a field and are just baffooning all over the place. They accomplish nothing except telling Hamlet that players are coming from the local theatre. After convincing them to leave at the castle, Hamlet realizes what is happening, but then realizes that it is only the second act. To fill time in, he decides to have a moral dilema. Act III Hamlet writes a play entitled Hambone's Demise that stars Keanu Reeves. It is so bad that Claudius must run to go pay. When Hamlet sees Claudius confess that he is a Jew, Hamlet decides he will kill him anyway, regardless of if he killed his father. Before, he decides to go see his mother. Polonius is being annoying and hears that Hamlet is coming. He hides behind the curtain. Hamlet enters and asks where Polonius is because he just wants to kill him. She tells him that he is behind the curtain. Hamlet stabs and kills Polonius then romantically and emotionally makes out with his mother on the bed. The Ghost enters and is pissed, obviously. Act IV Claudius sends Hamlet to England to his planned death because he killed Polonius. Hamlet fools the baffoons again and returns. Ophelia explains that she has gone insane. She kills her self. Laertes returns and demands to know where his father, Polonius and sister, Ophelia are. They are both "dead for a ducket" Claudius says, and then that he should blame Hamlet. Act V The Gravedigger is not understandable, but Hamlet seems to get what he is saying. He is thrown a skull and recognizes it as Yorick. Hamlet crashes Ophelia's funeral and Laertes says he wants to kill him, so they arrange a duel. At the duel, it is obvious that even if he wins, he will succumb to poison. Either by dagger or consumption. They have a duel and Hamlet wins but is eager to begin again immediately. Gertrude decides to drink to Hamlet, consuming a gulp of poison. The second duel gets a little bit dirty and ends with them both getting stabbed with the poisonous dagger. Laertes confesses and then tells him to blame Claudius. Oh, and Gertrude dies. Hamlet kills Claudius and then gives his final monologue: "This is the Tragedy of Hamlet. All whom I've loved have died, and now it is my time to pass. This is the defining moment of the play, the concluding lines. They have to be incredible. Every man dies. Not every man truly lives." The entire Fortinbras ending is cut. References The most recurring and obvious reference is to Braveheart, which was released around the same time and also starred Mel Gibson. The first reference is during Claudius' monologue, expressing that Hamlet's inevitable death will not be something glorious like in Braveheart. After this, Hamlet assumes the Scottish accent that William Wallace (the main character in Braveheart) had. Braveheart is also heavily referenced at the end, where Hamlet says the final lines of the play "every man dies, not every man truly lives," which is the tag for the film Braveheart. This is exclaimed as the final theme from Braveheart plays. Other references include Spider Man 3, which had just come out and was hated on in the film in three different scenes. A reference is also made to the racist allegations placed upon Mel Gibson at the time, as he wants to kill his uncle because he is Jewish, not just because he killed Hamlet's father. During one of the 24 interludes, a clip from YuGiOh Abridged that itself references Hamlet was used. YuGiOh Abridged was the primary influence for The Comedy of Hamlet. Category:1.0